The Date
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Beast Boy and the girl he met at school are getting closer. When he askes her out, will things change?


A/N: Hey, all! It's been a while. So I got this story idea in my head and decided to share it with all of you. My internet was down at the time of writing this. This takes place during Terra or Tara's senior year of high school. She and Beast Boy have gotten to be good friends somehow. Guess he apologized and she forgave him…. yeah, let's go with that. So anyway, here it is.

The Date

"And then I told her, 'That's not a cheeseburger, that's a _veggie_ _burger_!'"

Tara laughed as she and Beast Boy walked to her house from school. She held her books close to her chest as she walked. After Beast Boy had expressed his lament for annoying her that fateful day during her sophomore year, Tara had given him another chance to get to know him. It was close to graduation for her and she was having pre-graduate jitters. Inviting family, making sure she passed her classes, all while having a friendship with a green-skinned superhero.

She smiled at him as her laugher softened. "So I was thinking for my birthday I would get my ears pierced. What do you think?"

"I think you'd look great. So your birthday's in July, right?" he asked.

"Yep, July fifteenth," she replied. "I can't believe I'm going to be eighteen."

Beast Boy's mind was on other things. He couldn't help but stare at her just a little too long. Tara finally caught this.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked as she giggled. She tapped on his head.

He snapped out of his trance and came back to reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what, your friend again?" she asked.

"No. I was just wondering if… you'd like to go out with me."

"Seriously?"

"Well… yeah. So… what do you say?"

"Um… okay. What day and time?"

"I was thinking this Saturday at around six. Maybe grab some pizza."

"Sure. I'd like that."

He smiled widely. "Great, I'll pick you up at your house. Oh, and I have two surprises for you."

"Okay," she said, "see you at six."

"Okay, see ya, T."

"See you later, B."

Saturday at one o'clock:

"Think she'll like it?" asked Beast Boy to his best friend Kat.

"She'll love it. Are you sure you want to give her that other gift?" she asked.

"It's worth a shot. How do I look?" he asked.

"The same as you were five minutes ago and _will you quit asking me that!"_

"Sorry."

Six o'clock at Tara's house:

Beast Boy pulled up to Tara's house on his new moped. He had recently gotten his license and decided to surprise her by giving her a ride on it. Beast Boy honked his new horn and she came out. She was wearing a purple tank top with blue denim jeans and black flip flops. Tara stared at the mo-ped with shock.

"Is that yours?!" she asked with astonishment.

"Yep, sure is. Just got my license and everything," said Beast Boy proudly. He handed her a box. "This is for you."

She opened the box and it was a red helmet with a butterfly and flames on it. "Wow, this is cool. Thanks."

He smiled. "Put it on."

She put it on and got on the moped. Tara wrapped her arms around his stomach as she held on for dear life as he started up the moped and took off. He drove her to the Titans' favorite pizza place. They ordered a simple cheese pizza with water and a root beer. They talked about how their day went and what they had planned for Sunday. Beast Boy told her some more stories about the Titans' adventures. He told her about the Mother Mae Eye incident. Tara couldn't stop laughing.

"That must have been so humiliating," she laughed.

Beast Boy blushed, but was glad to see her laughing. Suddenly, their pizza came. He smiled and started to dig in. Tara started to eat as well.

"So what do you want to do after this?" he asked.

Tara swallowed her food. "I thought you had everything planned."

"I know, but it's your night. I just want to make you happy."

Tara looked down. "Beast Boy, would you like to come to my graduation?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

She smiled. He suddenly remembered something. "Here, I got you something."

"What? But I though you said you only had two surprises for me."

"Well, I lied."

Tara smirked and took the gift. It was small. She opened it to find a silver butterfly clip. Her eyes had mixed emotions. She looked down at it. "Beast Boy, it's…"

"Do you remember it?"

Tara looked up at him. She looked slightly betrayed as if he had broken his promise that he wouldn't ask her that again. She looked down at it and shook her head. Tara expected him to say something, but instead, he took it from her and put it in her hair.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

He lifted her chin so she would give him eye contact. "I love you, Tara."

"Are you sure you aren't confusing me with your friend?" she asked rather coldly.

"No. I really love you." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She wanted to pull away at first, but then she kissed back. Finally they broke the kiss.

"Wow," she said softly.

"Yeah, wow."

"Why do you love me?" she asked.

"Because you're amazing," he replied.

"But I'm not your friend. I never will be."

"I don't care." He kissed her again. "Things change."

Tara looked at him and kissed him. She felt a sensation in her body. "I love you, Beast Boy."

The End

A/N: Not the typical story you'd expect, especially from me, but I can't see Terra being a Titan again no matter how much some of us want her to be. So there you have it. Please review.


End file.
